Evan
Race: Kinevore Gender:Male Age:Early twenties Appearance Evan looks like a large werewolf like beast with dark black and a long furr colored lizard like fur and green eyes. He can make himself look like a young man in his twenties but the appearance is inconsistent as he is rarely in this form. Personality Evan at first glance is a incredibly aggressive and even malicious. He is distrustful of people as he knows most people see him as a monster so he might as well act like one if it is entertaining. Evan is highly observant and is fully capeable of acting as people see him to get him to let down his guard. His near constant acting as a hedonistice beast eventually took his tool and he eternalized the hedonism and is rather lustful. Despite what his personality would imply he has absolute trust in Felona as she is his niche mate which his kind is genetically bulit to shower with eternal love and affection. History Evan like most Kinevores was cloned into existence by demon lored scientists. He was experimented on near constantly as a template to develop their lewd beast formula. His was never treated as anything more than tool by the researchers and a monster by the slaves that were brought in. Despite this Evan was able to learn mostly through the genetic memories he received via his soul. Evan played the role of the dumb rapeing beast but the researchers eventually sensed something was off, so he was sold off. He transferred owners several times, usually considered a exotic beast but occasionally as a sex slave for mamono who got off on that kind. His final owner was a bit different though as he had connections to the demon lord researchers and knew what he was. He was a human trafficker and saw a potential in the kinevore to assist in his business. Evan was locked in a cage and thrown the women who were to be slaves. He was to violate them so thoroughly that any human would be seen as kind in comparison to the bestial savagery. Evan obeyed the order while he secretly looked for a way to escape. Eventually Evan found that he enjoyed himself and for a while was simply content to enjoy the sexual pleasure. Things changed when he was given the kunoichi Felona to break. It felt different to ravage her and he soon found himself trying to pleasure her instead of break her. He did nothing but mate with her for the next several days and nights, even ignoreing the new women he was supposed to attack. When staff came down to retrieve Felona Evan refused as Evan had claimed her as his niche mate. Luckily for him Felona's own instincts had decided to claim him as her husband. With some assistance from Felona's brother Evan was able to escape and seemingly kill the master and the man who was responsible for capturing Felona. The next couple days were spent working out the framework of their union before it was discovered someone had put a bounty on Evan's head. Thanks to Felona's assassin guild connections they were able to connect the bounty to the bounty of a master of a nearbye mansion. Seeing the mansion was hireing maids Evan possessed his wife and togethor they headed to the mansion. Evan nearly blew their cover do to a certain incident but Felona managed to calm him down as well as get herself hired for the job. Category:Characters